Decompression devices of this kind are known and used to bring about pressure compensation for air ratios between separated volumes in aircraft. Pressure compensation may be required between separated volumes inside an aircraft fuselage, for example between a vehicle cabin, designed as a passenger cabin, and a hold. Supporting structures may include, for example, wall portions or base parts. In this case, a flexible design is desirable because this means that a decompression device can be provided that is adapted to a range of conditions.